Como hacer amigos y influenciar a la gente
by MyCoffeeOrder
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Como hacer amigos y influenciar a la gente (sin usar las letras de Katy Perry) KLAINE. La Academia Dalton está llena de frikis. Establecido durante y directamente NBK. Traducida de 'How To Make Friends And Influence People (without using Katy Perry lyrics)' de Infraredphaeton


**N/T: HOLAAAA! ¿Que hay de nuevo? Matadme por no aparecer por aquí y no actualizar, pero de verdad de verdad: no. hay. tiempo. Así que como compensación he traído esta traducción del fic 'How To Make Friends And Influence People (without using Katy Perry lyrics) de Infraredphaeton, quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo :D Tiene unos fics incríbles así que si entendéis el inglés podéis leerlos en su perfil (tiene uno en fanfiction) Hay algunas referencias a algunos juegos porque como pone en el resumen, aquí los Warblers son bastante nerds, pero si no los conocéis podéis entender la historia igual. Sin más, os dejo con el fic,**

**A / N: He hecho Dalton como un Colegio IB. Esto no significa nada en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero sí, me pareció que encajaba con la política de no acoso y tarifas exorbitantes. Además, hasta que alguien demuestre lo contrario, estos chicos son nerds gigantes a los que les gustan los videojuegos, y Blaine adora Katy Perry como Kurt ama a Gaga.**

El día anterior a que Kurt se colara en la Academia Dalton, Blaine se pasó el desayuno cantando por lo bajo el estribillo de Hot N Cold, mirando su iPhone cada dos segundos, y acabando frenéticamente sus deberes de geografía.

-¿Esperas una llamada?- Preguntó Wes, poniendo en su bandeja tortitas, tostadas, crepés y media pieza de fruta, y asintiendo a un Blaine reflexivo que pasaba la mirada por la pantalla de su móvil para ver si había algún mensaje nuevo.

-… En realidad no. Mensaje.- Se encoge de hombros Blaine, y escribe algunas tonterías sobre el PIB de Guam. David asiente sabiamente desde su lugar al lado de Wes, pero el efecto es arruinado por la leche derramada que se le había escapado de su brick y corría hacia abajo por su mejilla.

-¿De quién?- Preguntó Wes, -Y no se trata de GED, ahí. Se refiere PNB.- Movió la cabeza al papel de Blaine.

-Gracias. Y de Kurt,- Blaine rápidamente escribió el acrónimo, y miró a su teléfono.

-¿Kurt? Oh, Oh Doble Fracaso.- Sonrió Wes, -¿Cómo está?

-…Estoy esperando SU mensaje,- Explicó Blaine lentamente, -esto significa que aún no se nada de él.

-Bueno, mientras esperas, deberías comerte el muesli, antes de que se enfríe.- Dijo David, cogiendo el móvil de Blaine.

-El muesli _es _frío, idiota. ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!- Blaine se abalanzó sobre la mesa, pero David lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿realmente te gusta?- Observó Wes, y Blaine se sentó abruptamente.

-Nunca he dicho eso.

-No, pero lo tienes guardado como "Competencia Adorable y Caliente" en tus contactos.- Leyó David, fuertemente, -O al menos, así lo asumo. La encantadora señora mayor de Los Hipsters (Los Modernos) no parecía tu tipo.

-A pesar de que hace unos brownies fantásticos,- Recordó Wes con nostalgia.

Blaine le quitó el teléfono y se puso de pié.

-Me voy a clase.

-¿A lo mejor deberías enviarle un mensaje tu primero? –Sugirió David, a lo que Wes asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero asegurate de que esté al tanto de que si te rompe el corazón, sistemáticamente le romperé cada hueso de su cuerpo. Tu sabes que puedo.

Wes sabía Krav Maga.

-Sabes que es verdad.- Wes y David chocaron sus puños.

-Clase.- Repitió Blaine, recogiendo su bolsa de libros y su deber de geografía.

En el periodo libre de estudio, entre la tercera y cuarta hora, Blaine pensó sobre la sugerencia de David. A veces tomar el primer paso es una buena idea, Y Kurt parecía bastante deprimido, y por otra parte no particularmente seguro de sí mismo, cuando hablaron ayer.

Blaine asintió para él mismo. El le enviaría un mensaje primero. Y si Kurt no contestaba, bueno, entonces, no pasa nada. Al menos Blaine sabría lo bastante como para dejar de pensar en el perfecto pelo de Kurt, y en sus bonitos _azulados verdosos grisosos _ojos, y sus labios rosas, y la forma en que esas botas que llevaba le hacían ver las piernas particularmente fantásticas…

Blaine tosió y se removió en su asiento, jugueteó un poco con su iPhone, con la esperanza de que esa noche encontraría, en su sueño, que había bajado una aplicación llamada 'palabras de ánimo para extremadamente atractivos, acosados chicos gays que estas pensando en intentar pedir una cita'.

No tanta suerte, desafortunadamente.

-¿Le has enviado el mensaje ya?- Preguntó David, de repente en el espacio personal de Blaine.

Dejó caer su teléfono.

-Tomaremos eso como un no,- Dijo Wes, mirando a Blaine luchar por su teléfono en su cubículo de estudio.

-Dios, Blaine, para de ser tan…- David se giró hacia Wes buscando la palabra faltante.

-Blaine, encuentra tus cojones. Dijo Wes, sin filtro, -Y mensajea a tu espía.

-Spah.- Repitió David, y Wes empezó a reír.

-¡Spah roja en base azul!

Mrs. Neog, la bibliotecaria, les mandó a callar, y Wes miró vagamente disgustado.

-Chicos, jugáis a demasiados videojuegos.- Comentó Blaine, negando con la cabeza.

-Y tu escuchas demasiadas canciones de Katy Perry. ¿Pero nos quejamos?

-Sí. Fuerte y a menudo,- Dijo Blaine, -vosotros, paganos.

-Oh, Blaine. Tu sabes que amamos Katy Perry- Dijo David, sentándose en el escritorio. Wes se apoyó en la pared del cubículo, y Blaine suspiró-No iban a irse a ningún lugar pronto.

-Oh si. Nos encanta Katy Perry.- Secundó Wes, haciendo un gesto sucio con la mano.

-Ew. Partes de chica,- Replicó Blaine con un tono monótono, hojeando las aplicaciones de nuevo.

-Como si tu amor por los Beatles no estuviera impulsado por tu deseo ardiente hacia Paul McCartney, ¿alrededor del 69?

-Cuida tu lengua, chico,- Dijo Blaine, moviéndole un dedo a David, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que, ¿le has enviado el mensaje ya? Preguntó David de nuevo, Blaine suspiró.

-¿Qué digo?- Preguntó Blaine, y sus amigos sonrieron.

-Algo alentador.- Sugirió Wes.

-Y tranquilizador.- Asintió David.

-Con algún tipo de mensaje secreto que solo vosotros dos entendáis.

-Como, lenguaje gay o algo.- Rió David, para asegurarse de que Blaine supiera que era una broma.

-Pero no como Yoda gay. Se claro.

-¡Pero no demasiado claro!

-Si, se críptico, pero claro.

-Y déjale saber que te gustaría arrancarle esos shorts con tus dientes, mientras lo serenatas con una canción de Katy Perry perfectamente elegida para el momento.

-¿Quizás una variación de "Thinking Of You"?

-Precisamente.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco a sus expresiones satisfechas.

-Así que, ¿el mensaje debe ser alentador, tranquilizador, contener un código gay secreto, críptico _y _claro, y mostrarle a Kurt que quiero tener sexo con él?- Preguntó.

-¡Blaine!- Mrs. Neog le miró reprobatoriamente. -¡Esa es una conversación inapropiada para tener en una biblioteca!

-Perdón, Mrs. Neog- Dijeron los tres a coro.

-Y David Hardison, si escucho esa clase de lenguaje de tu parte de nuevo, te enviaré al director!

-Perdón, Mrs. Neog,- Dijo David, -No quería que fuera en el mal sentido.

-Las palabras pueden herir, David. Ahora niños sed buenos,- Mrs. Neog sonrió y volvió a colocar libros.

-Como sea. ¿Pensáis que todo eso debería ir en ese mensaje?

Asintieron.

-Bueno, ¡no es como si fuera a ser complicadísimo!- Blaine puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

-Tienes hasta el final de la comida para venir con algo, Blaine. No te vengas abajo tu mismo.

-Sin presiones entonces.

Sus aplicaciones le dieron la solución. No tan limpiamente como Blaine había esperado, pero aún así. Mientras estaba en inglés, buscando una cita que contuviera la palabra 'sueños' para empezar su primera asignación de literatura universal, dio con la solución perfecta. Quizás la cita no contenía el subliminal 'me gustaría arrancarte tus fantásticos pantalones con los dientes' pero era estimulante y tranquilizadora, y todo eso.

'El coraje es el primer paso para conseguir tus sueños'. Después de eso, Blaine decidió, que pondría algo sobre como Kurt es capaz de conseguir sus sueños, y como Blaine está ahí para él, y posiblemente preguntarle para salir por un café.

Blaine rápidamente abrió un nuevo SMS, y empezó a escribir en él.

Accidentalmente le dio a enviar después de la primera palabra.

Mierda.

Blaine volvió a su redacción con la esperanza de que quizás el texto no se hubiera enviado. Wes se inclinó y le preguntó, ya que David no estaba allí para hacerlo,

-¿Le has enviado el mensaje ya?

Blaine podía sentir el color drenar su rostro mientras asentía.

-¡Tío! ¡Sí! ¿Qué le has dicho?

Blaine se tuvo que lamer los labios para conseguir suficiente humedad e la boca para decir algo.

"Courage."

Wes esperó unos segundos. Pero Blaine no tenía nada más que añadir.

-¿Eso es todo? Sólo… ¿courage?

-Yep.

-Tío.

Blaine se tensó, esperando una diatriba acerca de cómo eso le llevará a ninguna parte para meterse en los shorts de Kurt.

-¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- David le sonrió, y Blaine sonrió débilmente a cambio.

-Yo… pensé en lo que quería oír. Cuando estaba en su situación.

La sonrisa de David se debilitó ligeramente, y se inclinó, ponendo una mano firme en el hombro de Blaine.

-Pero eso nunca va a suceder de nuevo. ¿Me oyes? Nos tienes a nosotros ahora. Y si alguien, quien sea _alguna vez_ te da algún tipo de problema… No me importa si es una niña de ocho años, daré rienda suelta a la furia de Wes sobre esa niña de ocho años, y te garantizo que sus codos estarán completamente rotos.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Eres bastante alucinante.- Soltó Blaine, y David sonrió.

-Somos totalmente alucinantes- (we're totally awesome, AVPM referencia)

Kurt respondió justo cuando salían de clase, con un emoticono sonriente y un gracias. Blaine sonrió al igual que Wes, mientras se reunía con ellos para caminara hacia la sala del coro.

-Así que, ¿Le enviaste el mensaje?

-Lo hizo. Y fue sorprendentemente capaz.- Contesto David, -Y acaba de recibir la respuesta, pero no la he visto aún.

-Estoy aquí,- Dijo Blaine, bajando su bolsa al lado de su guitarra, aún sonriendo.

-¿Y va a contarnos que Doble Oh Entrañable ha escrito?

-¿Pensaba que era Doble Oh Fracaso?- Preguntó David.

-Se sentía raro. Y él fue muy entrañable.

-Mucho.- Secundó David, - Ahora, Blaine, escupe. Antes que el resto de Los Warblers vengan, y tengamos que discutir sobre que cantar próximamente.

-Dijo gracias. Y puso un emoticono sonriente.

-¿De que tipo?

-… Solo, como, una emoticono sonriente normal. Colon, soporte, Cara sonriente.

-¿Sin pequeña nariz?

-…No, ¿por qué? ¿Eso importa?

-…No.- Dijo Wes,- ¿Cómo escribió gracias? ¿Solo grx, o gracias, o qué?

-Uh, gracias. Todo minúsculas. Y luego lo ha firmado con un garabato y una K.

-¿Un garabato?- David frunció en ceño.

Blaine les mostró el mensaje.

-Es una tílde, y tu lo sabes.

-Lo que sea.- Dejo ir Blaine, ahora buscando por un significado en cada pulgada del mensaje. Putos estúpidos amigos.

-Entonces…- Dijo David,-¿Le has contestado?

-¿Aún no?- Blaine pidió ayuda a Wes.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando?- Dijo Wes- Él no es mi novio imaginario.

-Apestáis. Mucho.- Dijo Blaine, pero ya estaba intentando pensar en _encorajeamientos crípticos_ que poder enviarle a Kurt en momentos aleatorios del día.

Para el momento que el resto de Los Warblers estaban en la sala del coro, Blaine tenía una lista razonable de _encorajeamientos_, que había entregado a Wes y David para corroborar que no había escrito nada particularmente estúpido.

Se arrepintió del movimiento en segundos.

-¿Aguanta ahí? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un póster motivacional?

-¿Esto es el estribillo de "Firework"? ¿No crees que es un poco temprano en vuestra relación como para estar citando a Katy Perry?

-¿Orgullo? ¡Suenas como si desearas ser un rapero!- David rió, y Wes golpeó su mano contra su pecho dos veces, y gritó:

-¡Representa!

-Eres muy divertido,- Dijio Blaine, mirando a todo el mundo aglomerándose alrededor de la sala.

-Quizás solo deberías añadírselo a 'courage'- Aconsejó Wes, devolviéndole la lista.

-¿No es eso un poco repetitivo?

-Repetitivo puede ser bueno,- Dijo David, asintiendo sabiamente, y Blaine asintió.

El líder del coro, Mr. Matthews, golpeó las manos para llamar su atención.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¿Todos prestando atención? Blaine, móvil fuera, por favor.

Blaine asintió y guardó el móvil, pero no sin antes enviar otro 'courage'.

Con suerte funcionaría tan bien como la primera vez.

-Escuché el show de Teenage Dream que hicisteis en los comunes fue realmente bien, así que buen trabajo!- Mr Matthews sonrió ampliamente, subiendo los pulgares, -_Pero_, también escuché que tuvimos un espía.

-¡Doble Oh Entrañable!- Gritó Wes, golpeando al aire.

-Fue adorable- Estuvo de acuerdo Jim, -Se fijó totalmente en…- Sonrió deliberadamente a Blaine-…la actuación. Y aplaudió realmente fuerte.

-¡Doble Oh Adorable nos apoya totalmente!- Aplaudió Wes.

-Bueno,- Mr. Matthews sonrió, -Sea como fuere, ya no podemos utilizar Teenage Dream en las Seccionales.

Sonidos de descontento salieron del grupo.

-¿Y si secuestramos a Doble Oh Adorable y le hacemos unirse a los Warblers?- Sugirió David.

-Lo lamento, chicos.- Dijo Mr. Matthews, moviendo su cabeza, - El secuestro es ilegal. Necesitamos una nueva canción.

-Oh, vamos. Como si ese chico fuera tan idiota, disculpe mi lenguaje Mr. Matthews, de contarles sobre nosotros. Parecía que incluso bailaba. Y ese tipo de sonrisa es usualmente post-coito, no post-escuchando al coro acapella de un instituto rival cantar canciones pop.- Dijo Lee, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lee Dwyre! ¡Se respetuoso!- Mr. Matthews frunció el ceño, y Lee suspiró, -A pesar de que parece coincidir con lo que ví. ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Necesitamos seguir apuntando alto con canciones que sean al menos tan buenas! ¡O mejor! ¡Mucho mejor! Chicos, eso fue bueno, no lo niego. Fue mejor que _nuestro _cover de Rule The World, incluso. Pero McKinley- A pesar de su falta de habilidades de espionaje- es increíble. Todos vimos la cinta de sus Regionales.

Blaine asintió. La había revisado la noche anterior, y la cámara vagamente apuntaba a Kurt. Estaba siempre en los dos solistas, el castaño mono y la chica.

…Lo que era totalmente entendible, por supuesto. Los solistas son importantes.

-Así que chicos, ¿sugerencias? ¿Qué es lo próximo que deberíamos intentar?

Blaine se levantó.

-¿Si, Blaine?

-Sugiero que hagamos el cover de Firework, de Katy Perry.

Wes y David corearon en el "Katy Perry", y el resto de los Warblers rieron.

-¡Es una buena canción!- Gruñó Blaine.

-Bueno, ya hemos una canción de Katy Perry, Hot N Cold y Teenage Dream en reserva. ¿Así que quizá un artista diferente?- Dijo Mr. Matthews amablemente.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

-¿Quizás algo clásico?- Sugirió Harry, tirando de su largo pelo negro -como, Los Beatles, Who, o algo así?

-¡Bien! Vamos a cambiar los géneros! Who tiene algunos elementos, lo que significa que será impresionante, a capella. Harry, ves a buscar algo de materia en youtube, y coge algunos chicos para ir arreglando los coros. Blaine, deja ya el teléfono, y ve con ellos para empezar a trabajar en el solo. -Mr. Matthews asintió al iPhone de Blaine, que había reaparecido en su mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Blaine sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato, y el Sr. Matthews rodó los ojos.

-Ves. Y deshazte del teléfono antes de que tenga que quitartelo.

-Sí señor.

-Aw, Mr. Matthews, eso no es justo- dijo Wes -está mensajeandose con su espía.

-SPAH EN LA BASE AZUL!- Gritó David, y sobre la mitad del grupo se echó a reír.

-No eres tan gracioso como piensas.- Dijo Blaine, y se levantó rígidamente, devolviendo su teléfono a su bolsillo.

-Tienes razón,-Suspiró David, -Soy más gracioso.

-¡Chicos, calmaos! Ahora, mientras Blaine, Harry, y vosotros seis estáis fuera arreglando la nueva pieza, quiero que el resto de vosotros os quedéis aquí acabando de ensayar Rule The World.- Dijio Mr. Matthews serenamente, y el grupo se dividió.

Blaine, naturalmente, no dejó su teléfono. Kurt le volvió a textear, de nuevo con un gracias, pero añadió una pregunta sobre cómo estaba Blaine, también. Blaine levantó la cabeza del teléfono y miró hacia donde Harry estaba diferenciando Life on Mars de David Bowie en partes diferentes que necesitarían para cree las voces de fondo. Jim y Liam competían para ver quien podía eructar más letras del alfabeto. Melvin estaba con el teléfono hablando con su novia, comentarios tipo 'No, yo te quiero más'. Patrick era la una única persona que estaba, de hecho, practicando su parte, cantando el 'dumph dumph' con dedicación única.

**No est****á ****mal. Es s****ó****lo una pr****á****ctica, arreglando una nueva canci****ó****n. Tu? **Escribió rápidamente Blaine, y con prisa firmó cómo —Blaine.

**Pr****á****ctica acbda. Un mashup bastante guay. No soy voz principl, xo seguro que lo soy a la pr****ó****xima ****~K**

**Buena actuación, de todas formas?—Blaine**

**Me siento insultado por la pregunta.**** ~K**

Blaine sonrió.

-Ooh, ¿es ese el inefectivo, pero aun así adorable, espía? -Jim se había alejado de su charla con Liam para leer sobre el hombro de Blaine.

-No es nada que te importe hasta que hayas acabado la parte del hi-hat,- Dijo Blaine, escribiendo su respuesta. Como esperaba, cuando sacó el tema de las responsabilidades musicales de Jim, Harry puso al adolescente a trabajar en su parte.

-¿Nos los podemos quedar?- Preguntó Jim rogando, mientras Harry lo arrastraba lejos. Blaine lo ignoró y volvió la mirada a su teléfono.

**¿Qué le ha pasado a tu escritura? —Blaine**

**Tengo ambas manos libres ahora.****~K**

… Eso era flirtear, verdad? Eso definitivamente era flirtear. Antes de que Blaine fuera capaz de responder, Kurt envió otro mensaje.

**Lo siento, eso ha sonado mal. Estava ayudando a mi mejor amiga a llevar sus libros.****~K**

Mierda.

**Sin problemas. Me tengo que ir. Recuerda, courage. —Blaine**

Con eso, Blaine escondió su móvil en su bolsillo, justo cuando Mr. Matthews los llamó de vuelta a la sala.

-¿Así que…?- Preguntó David, mientras tomaban asiento en la sala común.

-¿Así que qué?- Volvió a preguntar Blaine, mirando reflexivamente su teléfono.

-Eres adorable cuando te gusta alguien.- Dijo Wes meditativamente, apoyando su barbilla en una mano.

-¡No me gusta Kurt!- Graznó Blaine, y Wes y David se miraron.

-Claro.

-Es perfectamente normal, incluso una reacción aburrida conocer a un esp-

-¡UN SPAH!- Gritó David, aplastando su lata vacía de Amp entre sus manos.

-Gracias, David, y darle una serentata. Y luego conseguir su teléfono.- Dijo Wes airadamente. -Sin olvidar el agonizar sobre qué ponerle en el mensaje.

-Cierto.- Concordó David.

-Vale. Quizás un poco. Pero nu me gusta tanto. Yo sólo, me gusta un poco. Quizás.-Dijo Blaine, cruzando sus piernas, -¿No tenéis cosas que hacer, chicos?

-Nope.

-Mi calendario está completa y chocantemente libre. Posiblemente es porque mi novia está en Alaska.- Le comentó David.

-Es cierto. Ahora mismo, estamos viviendo indirectamente a través de ti- Afirmó Wes.

-¿Aunque se trata de una vida gay la cual estáis viviendo indirectamente?, preguntó Blaine. -No somos quisquillosos,- Se encogió de hombros David, -pero si te pudieras dar prisa y llegar a las cosas buenas, sería genial.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó David con curiosidad, y Blaine se encogió de hombros, mirando la pantalla.

-Oh. Um. Tengo que contestar. Afuera. Lejos de vosotros dos.- Dijo Blaine, y se lanzó hacia la salida que daba al balcón.

David miró a Wes.

Te apuesto diez pavos a que en la pantalla dice " Adorable y caliente Competencia '".

-No hay apuesta.- Negó Wes con la cabeza.

Blaine le dio a aceptar, y puso el teléfono en su la oreja, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Piensa suave. Carismático. Experimentado.

Piensa mentor. Estrella de cine de los años treinta. Encantador. Seguro de ti mismo.

Blaine ignora la voz de David que en su cabeza le dice 'Gay Yoda'.

-Hey, Kurt. ¿Qué pasa?.

Eso ha sonado bastante suave.

-Uh, hola, Blaine, yo… yo he hablado con ese chico.

Blaine se levantó de repente de la puerta donde se apoyaba.

-¿El del bulling?

-Si. Y… Es raro.- La voz de Kurt era pequeña, casi nerviosa. No era un buen sonido, es decir… Kurt no parecía una persona nerviosa por naturaleza.

Las personas nerviosas no suelen llevar botas altas por la rodilla y pantalones cortos bondage.

Bueno, no desde la experiencia de Blaine, de todos modos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Blaine, proyectando confianza y carisma.

Mmmm. Gran experiencia en cosas gay, yo tener.

"Él ... Él me sigue empujando. Como de costumbre ".

Eso no debería ser una costumbre, pensó Blaine con enfado, pero permaneció en silencio, permitiendo a Kurt que acabase su historia. Tomó un tiempo, y para el final de esta, Blaine apenas podía conteniéndose de conducir hasta Lima y golpear a este tipo, 'Karofsky'.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?- Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine respiró hondo.

-Bueno, Kurt, creo que tienes dos opciones. Puedes ignorarlo. Y él probablemente lo ignorará, y volverá a intimidarte. Excepto que será peor, porque se convencerá a sí mismo que fue casualidad, que fue tu culpa, que estás intentando volverlo gay.

-Probablemente.- Coincidió Kurt.

-O… Y esta va a ser más difícil. Puedes confrontarlo.

-Como eso fue tan bien la primera vez.- Dijo Kurt tenazmente, y Blaine forzó una risa.

Suave. Encantador. Experimentado.

-No estaba pensando en esa clase de confrontación. Por otra parte pedir a tus sobre protectores amigos darle una paliza puede ser una opción, depende.

-Conozco a algunas personas bastante sobre protectoras.

-Algo a tener en cuenta. Pero Kurt, la violencia no resuelve nada,- Rezó Blaine, mirando al cielo gris pizarra y el asfalto empapado del aparcamiento frente a él. -El tipo probablemente se sienta horrible ahora mismo.

-De hecho, ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de sentir. Fue retirado del campo de fútbol.

Blaine sonrió, pero mantuvo su voz más suave, si era posible. -Está solo, Kurt. Su homofobia le inhabilita a aceptarse a si mismo. Probablemente porque su propia familia es homofóbica. No todo el mudo es bendecido con padres y hermanos que los aceptan.

-…¿Así que?

-Así que, tu sabes cuan difícil es darse cuenta que no eres como todos los demás. Como de duro puede ser cuando das el paso a este nuevo mundo.

Puta madre, pensó Blaine, estoy clavando seta cosa de dar consejos. Debería revisar lo de consejero cómo opción de carrera.

-… No se si puedo hacer eso. Ir hacia él y solo 'Hey, te acepto, tu gran homofóbico de mierda' porque no lo hago.- Respondió Kurt, y se escuchó ruido en la línea, a pesar que se había apartado del teléfono.

-Kurt, - Blaine inyectó un tono de desaprobación en su voz, -esto es importante. Bajaré. Estaré allí, podemos hacer esto juntos.

-¿Qué?

-La cantidad de shock en la voz de Kurt hico que Blaine diera marcha atrás frenéticamente.

-Solo he pensado, desde que has dicho que no quieres hacerlo solo, yo podría ir y ser… un soporte. Un hombro en el que apoyarse. Tengo día libre mañana. Si no quieres que…- Se fue apagando Blaine.

-¡No! Quiero decir, si. Sería genial tenerte aquí. ¿Sabes donde está el McKinley?- Preguntó Kurt, y Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo he visto algunas veces. Estaré allí a, digamos, ¿las once?

-Suena bien.

Blaine se quedó encantado, -Es una cita. Courage, Kurt.

Colgó, y volvió a entrar a la sala común, todavía sonriendo.

-Ooh, Doble Oh Adorable debe dar un buen sexo telefónico.- Dijo David, mirando por encima de su portátil.

-No, David. Creo que nuestro pequeñín finalmente tiene una cita.- Dijo Wes, mirando a Blaine de arriba a bajo.

-Crecen tan deprisa.

-Ambos me desagradáis. Violentamente.- Reiteró Blaine, añadiendo, bastante educadamente en su opinión, -Buenas noches.

-… Blaine, son las seis P.M.

-… Voy a hacer mis deberes en el dormitorio, ¿okay? Ahora, como ya he dicho: Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Blaine,- Corearon, -Sueña sueños de Mr. Espía en shorts bondage.

-Espero que las novias de ambos queden abandonadas en una isla desierta, y nunca vuelvan.- Anunció Blaine, recogiendo su mochila, y saliendo de la habitación.

-Eso ha sido un poco fuerte, ¿no crees?

-No puede evitarlo. Es dramático por naturaleza. Tiene suplementos para mantenterse en revisión, pero nunca los coge.- Comentó Wes, asintiendo sabiamente. David sonrió, y sus puños chocaron.

-¡Todavía puedo oíros! Gritó Blaine desde el pasillo.

-¿Halo?- Sugirió Wes, ya que su habitual fuente de entretenimiento había desaparecido por esa noche.

-Lees mi mente, Wes.

Al día siguiente, Blaine pasó el desayuno cantando el estribillo de Firework a él mismo mientras debatía los méritos de su lista de profundos, criopticos-aunque-clar-y-también-secy mensajes. David se sentó a su lado, con un yogurt y una manzana.

-¿Y? ¿Le has enviado algún mensaje ya?

-No. Pero lo veré pronto, así que no le veo sentido,- Respondió Blaine, antes de mirar por toda la mesa y torcer el ceño.

-¿Donde está Wes?

-Tenía practica esta mañana pronto, ¿recuerdas?

-… Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente,-Dijo Blaine defensivamente.

-Bueno, buena suerte con doble oh adorable. Avísanos de cómo avanza la cosa.- Dijo David.

-¿Avísanos? Que,¿estás usando la tercera persona? - Blaine resopló, levantándose.

David se veía triste, -Sigo olvidando que Wes no está aquí.

-Si no hubiese conocido a Miranda y Emika, hubiese pensado que erais gays. En serio.

-¡Somos compañeros de vida heterosexuales!- Proclamó David, -Y si no te hubiese visto examinando el culo de Kurt antes, tus habilidades de Gears of War me hubiesen llevado a creer que eras hetero. Como parecemos estar estudiando las creencias normativas del género, esta mañana.

-Okay, relax,- Blaine puso sus ojos en blanco,-saluda a Wes de mi parte. Te llamaré a la vuelta.

-Jodidamente hetero.- Asintió David, -Y no le envies el estribillo de Firework. Mantente en el mensaje corto y efectivo.

-¿Courage? ¿Otra vez?

-Otra vez.

-¿No es eso un poco tonto?- Preguntó Blaine, ya escribiendo el mensaje.

-Funciona, no te comas el coco. Ahora ve. Lleva a cabo la gran historia de amor de Blaine y Kurt. Y recuerda, si intentan algo, Wes les joderá bien jodidos con su Krav Maga.- David se despidió con su mano y Blaine asintió.

-Claro. Te llamo luego.

-Esperaré con ansias. ¡Vete!

Blaine se fue.

* * *

Así que, a pesar de los ensayos constantes que tubo Blaine de como exactamente podría confrontar al némesis de Kurt, no fue tan bien.

En su lugar, acabó sentándose al lado de Kurt en las frías, húmedas escaleras de hormigón, sintiendo como la humedad se filtraba pos los pantalones de su uniforme.

-Vamos, te invito a comer.- Acabó sugiriendo Blaine, y Kurt asintió miserablemente.

Kurt nunca había sido besado. Así que. Sip. Eso fue… Inesperado. ¿Desde cuando los chicos como Kurt no tenían gente pidiéndoles salir?

Entonces, de nuevo. Lima estaba en el centro del Ohio rural.

Blaine se olvidó de eso, y le dio un golpecito a Kurt en el hombro.

-Asi que ¿Donde vamos a comer?- Preguntó, y Kurt frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que en la cafetería,- Dijo Kurt, levantando su mochila.

-¿Que clase de tacaño te crees que soy? Blaine sonrió, seriamente esperando no parecer tan nervioso como se sentía.

-La cafetería está bien, en serio.- Objetó Kurt, pero Blaine metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dejó de seguirlo.

-No realmente. Un segundo.- Dijo Blaine, y Kurt lo miró asombrado.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- Siseó, mientras Blaine caminaba hacia un grupo de adolescentes de su edad, amontonadas alrededor de una taquilla.

Eran un grupo bastante peculiar- una chica asiática con ropa gótica, una chica negra en dolorosos colores brillantes -¡Dios, los ojos de Blaine!-, un chico en silla de ruedas vestido como si nunca hubiera salido de los cincuenta, y un asiático con una tonta sonrisa.

-Hola.- Dijo Blaine, dandoles su sonrisa encantadora numero seis: aún no me conocéis, pero pronto me amaréis.

-¿Podemos ayudarte?- Preguntó la chica negra, mirando a Kurt y a él, respectivamente.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para seguir si mirada, y vio la sombra final de el 'acaba con la conversación' gesto de Kurt. Él asintió hacia Kurt, quien apretó los labios, los cuales se le pusieron rojos, y se giró hacia el grupo.

-¿Donde está el mejor sitio para comer en este pueblo?

-Breadsticks,- dijo el godo, asintiendo con simpatía.

-Gai-Lang hace el dim sum realmente bueno,- dijo el jugador asiático, y el godo lo miró con una expresión que era aterradoramente similar a la de Kurt.

-¡A algunas personas les gusta salir por ahí y no comer dim sum, Mike!

-¡No hay nada malo con el dim sum!- El jugador, Mike, renegó.

-Así que, Breadsticks o… ¿Gai-Lang?- Preguntó Blaine.

-Breadsticks,- la chica negra coincidió, y el chico en la silla de ruedas asintió.

-Definitivamente Breadsticks. Especialmente si estas saliendo con Kurt.

-¡Artie!- Kurt apareció en el hombro de Blaine como si se hubiese teletransportado.

-Oh, hey Kurt. -Dijo Artie suavemente, -Voy a ver si encuentro a Puck. Tenemos matemáticas. Encantado de conocerte.

Con eso, se fue.

-Llévalo al Breadsticks.

-¡Mercedes!

-Lo mereces, chico.- Anunció Mercedes, acomodándose el pelo, -Y ahora, Tina, Mike, nos vamos. Así ellos pueden tener su momento.

-Solo digo, Tina, ¡la gente puede disfrutar la comida asiática!

-¡No todo el tiempo! Algunas veces, Mike, prefieren ir a algún sitio donde no les vendan partes de animales que normalmente solo se encuentran en bandejas de disección!

-Así que,- Blaine se giró hacia Kurt, después de despedir al grupo con la mano, -Breadsticks es el sitio al que ir, he oído.

-Dulce Alexander McQueen, debería morir ahora y salvarme de la vergüenza.-Dijo Kurt, escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

-No creo que haya estado tan mal,- Dijo Blaine, todavía sonriendo,

-No, mira, ¿esos chicos? Están en mi Glee club. Y cuando los vuelva a ver, van a interrogarme sobre por qué estoy hablando con el enemigo.

-¿El enemigo?- Blaine se miró el uniforme,. ¿Debería haver venido en muftí?

-¿Muftí?

-Sin uniforme. De paisano. Lo sientp, así es cómo lo llamamos en Dalton.- Blaine se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Muftí,- Dijo Kurt de nuevo, como probando la palabra, -Bueno, realmente, si. Tuvimos una mala experiencia con el líder de Vocal Adrenaline el año pasado.

-Vocal Adrenaline es un grupo de robots cobardes que no sienten felicidad y no pueden reconocer el talento musical cuando lo ven.- Proclamó Blaine.

-A pesar de que coincido contigo,- Kurt frunció el ceño, -¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Blaine no mencionó que el líder había dicho que Katy Perry era una cantante de segunda, peor que Ke$ha.

-…Bueno. He visto su cinta de las regionales del año pasado. Tienen la emoción de un androide. Uno malo. No como R2 D2.- Decidió Blaine

-… ¿Y viste lo que _llevaban puesto_?

Blaine sonrió y abrió su coche.

-No estaba prestando mucha atención. Pero siéntete libre de iluminarme.- Dijo Blanie, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para Kurt.

-… Es esto un Lamborghini?- Kurt parpadeó.

* * *

Breadsticks era un bonito restaurante, no amplio, pero tampoco un agujero en la pared. Sobre una docena de cabinas, y unas cuantas mesas libre, separadas en reservados. Cuando Kurt y Blaine entraron, Kurt todavía parpadeando rapidamente, fueron llevados a una pequeña cabins y les entregaron los menús.

-¿Estás bien?

-… ¿Si? Eso creo. Has oído hablar de los límites de velocidad, ¿cierto?

-¿Límite qué?- Blaine sonrió y bajó el menú, -Así que ¿Qué está bueno aquí?

-Yo… Uh, realmente no lo se. No vengo aquí a menudo.-Kurt se encogió de hombros, pero Blaine pudo ver dolor bajo su fachada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es más como un restaurante de citas,- Comentó Kurt de mala gana, leyendo el menú con demasiada concentración.

Blaine le sonrió y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, -Lo tendré en cuenta.

Eso no era demasiado coqueta, ¿o si?

Kurt se tiñó de una bonita sombra carmesí y sonrió con nerviosismo.

Adorable. Blaine levantó su teléfono y tomó una foto antes de que Kurt pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Kurt se acercó a coger el teléfono de Blaine, pero éste lo metió en su bolsillo antes de que el otro chico pudiese acercarse lo suficiente.

-Wes y David quieren verte. Como le prohibí escoltarme a McKinley, tuve que prometerles fotos.- Mintió Blaine. Aunque era cierto que Wes se había ofrecido a ir, y David había añadido, siempre tan amorosamente -que deje bien jodidos a esos matones con su Krav Maga.

Al contrario de Dalton, McKinley no tenía fotos del colegio el su pagina web, ni siquiera fotos de los clubs, como los Warblers, y, eh, Blaine como que quería una foto de Kurt.

No para eso.

¡No era para nada asqueroso!

Solo para tenerla.

Y Wes y David seguramente querrían ver a Kurt también, así que, realmente, tampoco era una mentira _tan_ grande.

-La lasaña tiene buena pinta,- Desvió el tema Blaine, y kurt sonrió.

-Creo que cogeré canelones.

El teléfono de Blaine sonó avisándole de un nuevo mensaje.

**¿Lo has besado ya?-D**

**¡No cites a Katy Perry! ¡Por el amor del vicario de las relaciones amorosas! ((WES**

**OS ODIO —Blaine**

-Hey, ¿Kurt?- Dijo Blaine, levantando la vista de su teléfono.

-¿Hmm?- Inquirió Kurt por encima de su baso de coca-cola light.

-¡Sonrie! Blaine tomó otra foto.

Ahora, si Blaine pudiera tan solo encontrara un modo de mantener esa sonrisa en la cara de Kurt para siempre.

* * *

-Me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias, Blaine,- Dijo kurt, jugueteando con la correa de su bolso. Estaban sentados en el Lamborghini, fuera del parking de McKinley, llevando Kurt un taper con los canelones que no se había acabado en el Breadsticks y medio tiramisú.

-Yo también, Kurt.- Blaine le sonrió, -Hoy tienes el mash-up super secreto, ¿no?

Kurt asintió.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-… Si.- Blaine asintió, y Kurt se desabrochó su cinturón y salió del coche, -¡Espera!

Kurt se paró, todavía jugueteando con el tirante de su mochila.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Te gustaría… hacer de esto un acuerdo permanente?

-¿La comida, o los enfrontamientos a matones homofóbicos? Preguntó Kurt, levantando una ceja.

-La comida. Y aunque la confrontación es algo que necesita hacerse, no es algo en lo que estoy interesado en hacer una vez a la semana.

Blaine añadió una sonrisa libertina, para tratar de aumentar sus posibilidades.

Kurt enrojeció de nuevo. Era bastante mono, como seguía ruborizándose.

-… Eso me encantaría.

-¡Genial! Te veo pronto.- Blaine sonrió, con más confianza esta vez, y disparó una nueva foto a Kurt con su móvil.

-Algún día, te cogeré el teléfono y borraré todas las fotos que has hecho hoy.- Dijo Kurt, recogiendo su bolsa y sacando las cajas.

-Ese día será un día muy triste,. Dijo Blaine, -¡Suerte con tu actuación!

-La suerte es para los que la necesitan,- soltó Kurt, -Pero gracias.

* * *

Blaine cantó Teenage Dream todo el camino de vuelta a Dalton.

**A/N: Para aquellos que eaten interesados, en mi mente, Los Warblers hicieron el cover de Rule The World, de Take That. Teenage Dream y Hot N Cold de Katy Perry. Drops of Jupiter, de Train, y, cuando mr. Matthews arrastró a Shue y los sacó de su zona de comfort, Wannabe in LA por The Eagles of Death Metal. Eso fue interesante. No un gran cover, pero interesante.**

**N/T: Os ha gustado? A mi me encantó! Besos! **


End file.
